


UNDEAD's New Choreography

by Audzilla28



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Flirting, M/M, On-Stage Flirting, On-Stage Teasing, Pining, Rei Sakuma is a Flirty Bastard, Teasing, and Kaoru Hakaze is just a lovestruck man, and then they fuuuuuuuuck, fake flirting then suddenly its real, no beta we die like eichi tenshouin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audzilla28/pseuds/Audzilla28
Summary: “As I was saying, even with our popularity going up, I was thinking little tweaks to the show here and there to really get the fans going.” Kaoru dropped his chin into his palm.“What little tweaks? Are we not already riling them up?” Rei snorted in amusement.“You’re not wrong, but, my dear Kaoru, do you ever scroll through the news sights?”“You can read?” Kaoru muttered to himself, earning a thin glare from Rei."Many fansites like to discuss the chemistry between the members - but nobody has to make out on stage,” he added quickly. “Take a look.” He passed out his papers, having the other three rotate them around. One of the papers had a picture of some group, two of the members hugging. Another picture had one giving the other a peck on the cheek.“This is just-” Koga started.“Just plain little interactions, yes?” Rei hummed, collecting the papers back. “I think we should amp up the flirtiness, not just with the crowd, but with each other.”
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	UNDEAD's New Choreography

**Author's Note:**

> heuhsuheuhsuehueehhe heueuheh heuehuhhehhuehuehu hheu hehu uheuehueh

Kaoru couldn’t figure out what made Rei’s face twist in absolute delight as he announced their next live, a regular performance at the end of the week - after sundown, of course. Kaoru blew strands of his hair out of his face, annoyed that they kept tickling his cheek as Rei drawled on in the background. His attention turned back to Rei, but the words coming out of his mouth were muddled - Kaoru really couldn’t be bothered to listen to him right now. His eyes darted across Rei’s face, watching the sharp teeth within Rei’s mouth move as he talked, how his lips thinned and moved during his pronunciation. He watched Rei’s dark hair bob across his shoulders playfully, curling so perfectly against Rei’s pale neck and onto his forehead - He realized with a quick breath Rei was staring straight into him. 

“What?” Kaoru blinked. Rei frowned.

“Kaoru, were you not listening? You certainly were watching me, not that I mind,” he teased. Kaoru sighed, rolling his eyes.

“I didn’t catch the last part.” Next to him, Koga let out a crackling laugh.

“Yea, you preoccupied with something? Horny bastard. Pay attention.” Kaoru furrowed his brows, shoving Koga’s shoulder roughly.

“So vulgar, you should speak nicely to your seniors,” he scolded. Rei waved his hand, their attention turning back to him.

“As I was saying, even with our popularity going up, I was thinking little tweaks to the show here and there to really get the fans going.” Kaoru dropped his chin into his palm.

“What little tweaks? Are we not already riling them up?” Rei snorted in amusement.

“You’re not wrong, but, my dear Kaoru, do you ever scroll through the news sights?”

“You can read?” Kaoru muttered to himself, earning a thin glare from Rei.

“Fans these days truly have been going wild over interactions on stage,” Rei explained, waving the papers in his hands. “I’m not forcing anyone to do something they don’t want, but I think they’d go insane if we followed in their footsteps.”

“Their footsteps? Who’s making out with each other up on stage?” Kaoru snorted. 

“Seriously, horndogs can’t wait until after?” Koga rumbled.

“Perhaps the fans are interested in member’s chemistry together,” Adonis’ deep voice rang out, reminding Kaoru that he was there. Rei nodded.

“Exactly that - many fansites like to discuss the chemistry between the members - but nobody has to make out on stage,” he added quickly. “Take a look.” He passed out his papers, having the other three rotate them around. One of the papers had a picture of some group, two of the members hugging. Another picture had one giving the other a peck on the cheek.

“This is just-” Koga started.

“Just plain little interactions, yes?” Rei hummed, collecting the papers back. “I think we should amp up the flirty-ness, not just with the crowd, but with each other.” Kaoru sighed.

“But you guys are all  _ guys, _ ” Kaoru complained half-heartedly. 

“Kaoru, I said before that nobody is being forced into this,” Rei corrected. “I wanted to know what everyone’s opinions on it would be, before adding little bits into the choreography and in between songs.” 

“Might be fun to fuck around on stage,” Koga growled excitedly.

“I would not mind pushing myself,” Adonis agreed. All eyes were on Kaoru as he paled, the rest of the group waiting for his response.

“Uh, well,” he sputtered. He knew deep down he didn’t really have an issue, but he did hope - if anything - he’d be flirty with Rei. Koga was too rough and pushy, and Adonis just wasn’t his type. “I’ll give it a try once.” Rei’s lips thinned into a hungry smile as he nodded.

“Then, let us prepare for a run through.” They all stood as Rei continued. “Same set list, choreo and everything, I’ll call something out if I see an opportunity.” Kaoru grumbled to himself as he dug out his practice outfit, changing quickly before joining the rest in their spots. Rei hummed loudly, face twisted in concentration. 

“Perhaps we should come out in pairs almost, instead of walking on normally.” Rei glanced around at the group. “Koga, Adonis, since you’re next to each other most of the time, walk out next to each other and stop before Koga’s mic before Adonis goes to his.” He turned his gaze towards Kaoru, who swallowed thickly. “You’ll be with me, then.” 

They all gathered on the side of the room, walking out in their pairs - Koga and Adonis first, since they were farther, and Kaoru with Rei. As they stepped onto where the stage would be, Rei’s hand planted itself on Kaoru’s lower back.

“Get your-”

“Ah, but the ladies would go wild,” Rei cut him off, walking him to his microphone stand before departing, fingertips lingering on Kaoru’s back a little longer than he had expected. Rei nodded proudly.

“Alright, I do like that. Let’s keep going.”

Rei called out at certain spots throughout the songs, getting Koga to lean in closer to Adonis, or to him as he sung, and had Kaoru practically back-to-back with each other for a majority of Valentine’s Eve Nightmare. Kaoru thought he would hate it, but surprisingly, he was getting even more riled up as he slinked up next to Rei for the fourth time in the song. He leaned into Rei’s direction as he sang his line, focusing as Rei called for Adonis to nudge Koga’s shoulder playfully. 

By the end of their practice, energy was pulsing through all four of them, surprised as how fun it was to act all flirty and promiscuous - even more so than they already had been. Now that it was directed towards someone up on stage, and not towards the general crowd, Kaoru had thrived off of Rei’s feedback as he had brushed up against him, drinking up the look that flashed from Rei’s deep crimson eyes. Every glancing touch, hands purposefully brushing against each other, planned glances and eye contact, it all felt like pure energy humming through Kaoru’s veins.

Rei could see it in all of them, but surprisingly, Kaoru had been the quickest to pick it up. Kaoru’s face had shone with excitement every time he had stepped a little closer than normal, brought his hands up to Rei during their lines - his eyes had sparkled and his face had this  _ look. _

“Good run thought, everyone.” Rei clapped his hands together as the music faded. “I think this is a good idea, but if anyone has any objections....” He glanced around at the other three, who glanced at each other, shaking their heads. “Good. Next few practices, we’ll refine the details, getting timing down and making everything feel a little more natural.”

  
  


By the Thursday before the performance, Kaoru was aching. Not just from the practices - he was used to the athletic routine, but from how his skin felt like it was on fire every time his bare skin glanced Rei’s. It startled him the first time it had happened - on the second practice, where he had had a better grasp on what to do and was focusing on working the movements into his natural motions. Rei had walked him out to his mic again, and his back had tingled under his shirt where Rei’s fingers had pressed into him. By the end of the practices, Kaoru was light-headed and red-faced, but not winded. Rei had shot him a look of concern, but every time he waved it off.

No, it wasn’t just him overworking himself, he brainstormed as he changed out of his sweaty practice clothes. He glanced over at Rei, who was tugging a clean shirt on. His chest throbbed and Kaoru blinked hard as he pulled his gaze back in front of him. A dull ache followed the startling throb, and Kaoru’s face turned a deep red as he finished changing. What had gotten him so worked up? He huffed, annoyed, as he made his way towards the door.

“Ah, Kaoru, do you mind if we go through one bit real quick?” Rei called. Kaoru mentally groaned before turning back around. Koga and Adonis had already left - so it must’ve been one of the moves. 

“Yeah, did I miss something today?” Rei shook his head.

“No, I wanted to run something by you.” He fiddled with his phone, face twisted in concentration as he pulled up a song and skipped ahead closer to the end. “Towards the end here, we do that little move, but I was thinking-” Rei dropped the phone down as music poured from the speakers. Kaoru took his spot next to Rei, who threw his arm around Kaoru’s waist like they had practiced. They moved in sync through the choreography, and just as the song’s ending started, Rei called out.

“At the end, we can stand chest-to-chest, to look almost like we’re rivals trying to show the other that they won,” Rei explained, and Kaoru hummed his last line, following the choreography then turning towards Rei with a teasing face. It faltered as Rei stepped in, the few centimeters difference very noticeable as Rei pressed himself close to Kaoru.

“Yeah, just like that,” Rei nodded, smiling softly. “Maybe put your hands on your hips, like a, ‘take that!’ kind of feel.” Kaoru nodded, head dizzy as he moved his hands to press his sweaty palms into his hips. He could feel Rei’s chest breathing against his, shirts glancing as Kaoru tried his best to shoot a glare up to Rei. He gasped quietly, taking a step back.

“Uh, so was that okay?” Kaoru asked clumsily. Rei nodded, tapping his phone to turn off the music.

“That’s our last song, so I wanted to end it with some sort of bang. I think they crowd would like it,” Rei hummed, shuffling the rest of his stuff into his bag.

“End with a bang?” Kaoru echoed. “That’s like ending a romantic movie with a big dramatic kiss.” Kaoru was thinking out loud, mind still reeling from how close he had gotten to Rei. He had even smelled Rei’s soap, or maybe it was his shampoo, but either way, it had smelled too good.

“Hm, end with a kiss?” Rei asked thoughtfully. “We could always do that…” he feigned ignorance as he zipped up his bag, straightening up. “What do you think?” Kaoru blinked once at him.

“K-Kiss?” He asked, leaning forwards. “Kiss on stage? With a guy?” Rei shrugged. 

“The fans would eat it up. Girls are into that these days.” Kaoru sucked in a breath.

“W-What about like, stage kissing?” He waved his hands weakly. “Like they do in the theater?” Rei let out a laugh.

“Either way, they get close and  _ almost _ actually put their lips together.” Rei came in close to Kaoru, bringing a thumb up to Kaoru’s lips. “They put their thumbs between their lips, then kiss, but I think it’s not worth it.” Kaoru’s brain was currently a hamster running on its wheel, trying desperately to process the heat of Rei’s thumb on his mouth. 

“They-they put their thumb?” Rei nodded, retracting his hand before shrugging again.

“It’s a good suggestion, you want to add it in?” Rei’s face squeezed in amusement. “You did bring it up, after all.” Kaoru nodded weakly. He did bring it up. Rei hummed, patting Kaoru’s shoulder and stepping out of the practice room. As soon as the door slammed shut, Kaoru crumpled, sinking to his knees.

God, he was supposed to be kissing girls. He let out a quiet groan as he realized the thought of kissing Rei didn’t sound awful.

  
\----------------------------------------  
  


The night of the live snuck up on Kaoru, who had practically phased out of existence the entire day. Keito had slapped the edge of Kaoru’s desk a few times, trying to get his attention, but Kaoru simply flashed him a nervous look before Keito sighed, sitting back down. He was just nervous for the performance, he chalked the whirlwind of emotions up to that. Despite the raging anxiety, a singular thought sat in the back of his mind.

_ Did he have something for Rei? _

He ignored it, trying to focus on relaxing before the live. The last thing he wanted as to go up on stage looking like he was about to pass out. Somehow, he managed to calm down as he made his way to the venue, meeting up with the rest of UNDEAD at the train station. They clambered on board, Rei sliding in casually next to him. They chatted idly, Koga complaining about all the homework Kunugi-sensei had apparently assigned for him. Kaoru let out a chuckle, feeling his anxiety wash away as he joined in.

They were in the back rooms now, getting dressed up and messing with someone else’s hair to give it a planned roughness, pinning their hats down carefully and patting powder foundation on their faces. Koga always hated this part - he hated having Rei coo at him while patting at his cheeks. Kaoru let out a choked laugh as he watched Rei spit out disgusting sentences while he got Koga ready, just for the pure amusement of forcing Koga to sit still and take it for the sake of their live. He took a final sip of his water, all four of them hustling down the hallway towards the stage entrance. They halted just before, circling up.

“Everyone ready?” Rei called. They huddled up, wrapping their arms around each other. “Just like we practiced, boys. We got this.” He took a breath, the rest of the members following in his lead.

“We are-”

“UNDEAD!”

They took off excitedly, pausing at the steps to let Adonis and Koga stroll out. Rei’s hand found its place on Kaoru’s waist as he sucked in a breath.

“Let’s put on a show, shall we?” Rei hummed, pushing Kaoru forwards gently as they stepped onto the stage. The crowd was already screaming as Rei guided him to his mic, hand lingering and Rei opening his mouth to tease Kaoru before he slapped his hand away playfully. Rei spoke a few short words of gratitude into the microphone before the music blasted through the speakers loudly. Kaoru felt so ridiculously alive, chest heaving as he sucked in breaths between songs, but he wasn’t out of breath. The energy from the practices that Kaoru had felt couldn’t compare to the pure emotion and ecstasy dancing through his veins as he teased the crowd, hands brushing with Rei too many times to count. As he sung, Rei’s proposal of kissing on stage had evaporated, getting lost in the words he sung and places he touched as he slinked past Rei.

Their last song finished with a final note, Kaoru flipping himself around to face Rei, eyes shining like a puppy as he glared fiercely into the red eyes. Rei simply grinned, his mouth closed, as he wrapped an arm around Kaoru’s waist. That wasn't part of the new choreography. Before Kaoru could think, Rei tugged him in roughly, lips smashing together in a sloppy, quick, and almost hesitant kiss. The crowd was going insane as he pulled away, heaving for breath but so intoxicated by Rei’s lips. 

“That was fun,” Rei purred. Kaoru’s eyes were wide, the crowd and blood roaring in his ears and he grabbed Rei’s shirt and pulled him back in. He heard Koga bark something at them, and he finally broke off. Rei’s eyes glistened as he pulled Kaoru off-stage by the wrist, waving at the crowd before disappearing behind the curtain.

“Where the fuck did you guys-” Koga growled, but Kaoru pushed him away, mind focusing directly on Rei’s lips as he gripped Rei’s shirt tightly. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Adonis quietly pull Koga away, Koga complaining but not quite fighting it. Kaoru didn’t care much as Rei backed him forcefully into a wall, harsh lips sending tingles down his spine, contrasting the dull pain. He gripped hungrily at Rei’s hips, arching into them as one of Rei’s hands fiddled with a clump of his hair. He broke off, groaning.

“Rei,” he sighed weakly. Rei hummed, amusement scrawled across his face.

“Isn’t this quite a turn of events.” Kaoru shot him a glare, face only dropping as Rei grinded a rough knee into his crotch. Kaoru chewed on his lip, stifling a moan.

“Rei, can we…” He glanced around. “Can we go somewhere?” Rei checked the time, letting out a happy noise. He didn’t say anything, simply pulling Kaoru along as they grabbed their bags and ran straight out of the venue, ignoring Koga shouting at them as they left. Rei pulled him around a few corners, Kaoru vaguely wondering how he knew the area, before hauling Kaoru through a gate. He glanced up at the looming house in front of him.

“This… this is your place?” He whimpered. Rei let out a low chuckle.

“Don’t worry, both my parents are usually out during the night,” he explained as he pushed open the ornate heavy door. He pushed it back shut, locking it before he scooped Kaoru up without much of an effort. 

“Put me down!” Kaoru protested, wrapped his arms around Rei out of fear he’d fall.

“I’m not letting you go anytime soon,” Rei chuckled as he climbed the stairs with a surprisingly amount of speed. He beelined straight for his bedroom - a dark color on his walls, Kaoru was unable to make it out in the night, but spotted a sprawling bed against the wall opposite of Rei’s door. Rei tossed Kaoru on it, shutting the door behind him and immediately started tearing off bits of his uniform. Kaoru followed his lead, a little more careful of his outfit. Rei grumbled as he tugged off his shirt.

“What?” Kaoru snapped. The bed sagged as Rei came close to Kaoru, pushing his legs to the side and catching his lips easily. Kaoru wrapped his arms around Rei, the motion coming surprisingly naturally as Rei’s hands dipped underneath his loose shirt.

“You take too long,” Rei muttered, tearing off Kaoru’s shirt. Just in their pants and boots, Kaoru quickly pushed his shoes off and let them drop, a little surprised Rei didn’t have him take them off at the door. Rei’s mouth returned hungrily to his, pushing Kaoru’s lips open and slipping his tongue into his mouth, fangs brushing against him as he shuddered. Rei’s hands trailed down Kaoru’s chest, black nails scraping delicately against the dips and curves of his skin. His hands came back up, fiddling lightly with Kaoru’s nipples. Kaoru broke off of Rei’s mouth, gasping as his back arched into Rei’s touch.

“F-fuck,” Kaoru groaned. “What the hell is that?” Rei let out a snort.

“You’ve never touched these before?” Rei teased, circling Kaoru’s nipples with his finger tips. Kaoru shook his head, breath shaking at the heat that shot down his spine.

“Not really,” he flipped his head away from Rei, suddenly embarrassed about his inexperience with men. Rei’s hand found itself tugging at Kaoru’s jaw, pulling him up to crash his lips back into him.

“If you think I’m gonna stop cause you’ve never done this before, you’re dead wrong.” Rei’s voice was deep, nearly threatening. Kaoru nodded weakly, Rei flashing a smile before dipping his head down to swirl his tongue around Kaoru’s nipple. His free hands trailed down Kaoru’s tummy, unbuckling his belt and pushing his pants down. Kaoru lifted his hips easily as Rei’s fang scraped against his hardening nipples, bucking unintentionally. Rei let out a hum of amusement as he palmed Kaoru through his boxers, already achingly hard. 

“Please, don’t stop,” Kaoru begged weakly, hips bucking into Rei’s hand. Rei let out an amused laugh as he dove his hand in, pushing his boxers down. He lowered himself down, hot breath brushing ever so softly against the soft skin on Kaoru’s pulsing dick. Rei opened his mouth, Kaoru catching sight of his fangs, before wrapping his lips around him. He let out a soft moan as Rei swirled his tongue around the tip, pausing before pushing himself down. Kaoru gasped as he felt himself hit the back of Rei’s throat, barely having any time to process as he started moving his head, setting a decent pace. Kaoru dropped his head back into the bed, fingers tangling into Rei’s wavy hair.

He felt fingers poke gently as his ass, and he flinched. Rei pulled off of his cock, gasping for breath.

“You don’t want to?” Rei asked, hands idly massaging around his hips, hoping to dip his fingers into Kaoru soon. Kaoru flushed, covering his face partially.

“Uh, n-no, it’s not that, I’ve- I’ve just-” A teasing smile consumed Rei’s face.

“Oh, you’re just a little nervous, is that it?” Kaoru let out a squeak, hands flying to his mouth as one of Rei’s fingers pushed into him slowly.

“A- ah, Rei, please warn me next time,” he gasped, chest shaking as he sucked in heavy breaths. Rei’s finger curled in him, and he cried out loudly.

“Hm, next time?” Rei teased. “I do like the sound of that.” Rei pumped his finger in and out, loosening him up before slowly pushing in a second. It wasn’t long before he pulled back, humming to himself as Kaoru sucked in a shaky breath, his mind swirling with the new and suddenly intense pleasure.

“Rei?” He called out weakly, lifting his head to figure out what was going on. His eyes widened as he watched Rei rub himself as he shuffled around, pushing Kaoru’s legs out of the way. Rei’s red eyes pierced into him.

“Ready?” Kaoru nodded, voice failing him as he felt the tip of Rei’s cock brush against him, slowly starting to push its way in. It wasn’t long before Rei had bottomed out within him, both of them gasping for air as Rei started moving.

“Oh, fuck, Rei,” Kaoru sputtered out, the new sensations shooting up his spine. Rei’s pace was slow at first, but his careful touches were bordering on needy, Rei desperate to start moving quickly.

“Kaoru,” he groaned out. “I can’t- I can’t hold myself back any longer.” Kaoru trembled as Rei reached down to grab at his hands, pace quickening. Before Kaoru could even let out a moan, Rei was desperately slamming into him, pace hard and hungry. Rei’s hands roamed him hungrily, his thrusts only faltering to lift him up with a sudden and startling strength to flip him over. Kaoru’s face was buried straight into the pillow, hips arching into Rei as he kept going. 

Rei’s hands grabbed at Kaoru’s back hungrily, his own hands clutching the pillow for dear life. Kaoru couldn’t even try to care how messed up his hair was getting, or how much drool was soaking the pillow, or how loudly the bed was creaking. As Rei fucked him as if his life depended on it, Kaoru’s head was spinning, barraged by so many new pleasures and feelings, and suddenly he felt a heat burning in his stomach. He lifted his head weakly.

“Rei,” he moaned out. Rei grunted in response, hands gripping Kaoru’s ass. “Think… ‘m gonna cum.” Rei’s pace managed to get even faster, and suddenly Kaoru was cumming, cock twitching as white rope splattered across Rei’s bedsheets, Kaoru twisting and crying out as his body shook. Rei kept going, thrusts growing wild and hungry as his own orgasm built, hitting hard as he shook, pulling Kaoru into him hungrily. Rei came with a low grunt, spilling his cum deep into Kaoru. Pulling out with a pop, Kaoru flopped over, Rei following him, both of them exhausted. 

Heavy breathing was the only noise Kaoru could make out in the entire house, still trying to catch his breath as Rei wrapped his arms tightly around him. They were both sweaty, and Kaoru’s hips were starting to hurt, but Kaoru felt a satisfaction like no other girl he’d ever been with. He turned to face Rei, eyes glancing across the little features of Rei’s face, before pressing a soft kiss to Rei’s lips.

“Wanna go out?” He blurted as he pulled back. He jolted as he realized he had said that out loud, Rei letting out an amused chuckle as he blushed.

“You think I’m gonna let you go after this?” Rei pulled him close, sweaty chest to sweaty chest, and nuzzled his head into Kaoru. “No way.” Kaoru sighed happily, melting into Rei’s arms. They stayed there, tangled in each other, slowly slipping off to sleep.

A knock broke the moment, Kaoru gasping as they jolted awake.

“Aniki, you guys  _ seriously _ are so fucking loud.”


End file.
